Pogawędka
by Nigaki
Summary: Thorin nie może spać, ale nie tylko on ma z tym problem. Jeden z jego siostrzeńców też nie jest zainteresowany snem.


Zatrzymali się w Rivendell, z czego Thorin nie był ani trochę zadowolony. Nie mógł spać w tym elfim mieście, obawiał się poderżniętego gardła. Reszta kompanii nie podzielała jego opinii i spała w najlepsze. Nawet hobbit usnął, wciśnięty pomiędzy dwa filary podtrzymujące strop sufitu, łatwo więc było go przeoczyć. Poza Gandalfem nie brakowało nikogo, byli tu wszyscy. Dori, Nori, Ori, Fili, Bofur... Zaraz! Fili był sam. Zwykle tuż obok niego spał Kili, ale teraz nigdzie go nie było.

Thorin rozejrzał się, szukając swojego siostrzeńca w innej części komnaty. Policzył wszystkie krasnoludy i brakowało jednego. Gdziekolwiek Kili poszedł, musiał go znaleźć, zanim wpakuje się w kłopoty i coś mu się stanie.

To nie tak, że mu nie ufał, kierowała nim zwyczajna troska o rodzinę. Kili był czasem irytujący i niedojrzały, ale płynęła w nim jego krew i musiał go chronić. Obiecał to jego matce i samemu sobie. Kili i jego brat byli najmłodszymi z ich rodu. Pewnego dnia Fili miał objąć po nim tron i władać Samotną Górą. Jeśli ją odzyskają i jeśli przeżyją. Dlatego Thorin czuł jeszcze większą odpowiedzialność za utrzymanie ich obu przy życiu. To na nich spoczywało brzemię przedłużenia rodu, byli nadzieją, którą Thorin utracił, gdy zginął jego ojciec.

Thorin upewnił się jeszcze raz, czy Kili nie skrył się gdzieś w kącie, jak to zawsze robił, nim poszedł go szukać. Rivendell było ciche w środku nocy, elfy nie grały już, jak to robiły podczas goszczenia ich, nikt nie chodził po mieście. Było cicho. Długo krążył w kółko, nim dostrzegł siostrzeńca siedzącego na jednej z półek skalnych. Siedział odwrócony do Thorina plecami, dlatego ten nie mógł dostrzec w jakim nastroju jest młody krasnolud. Wydawał się jednak spokojny, bo z troską i delikatnością oglądał swój łuk, którego zarys Thorin doskonale widział na tle jasnego, rozświetlonego światłem księżyca nieba.

- Kili. – zawołał go cicho.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Kili go nie usłyszał, bo nawet się nie poruszył, ale po chwili odwrócił głowę. Thorin podszedł bliżej i dostrzegł na jego twarzy wymuszony uśmiech. Coś było nie tak.

- Cześć, wujku.

Wujku. Fili i Kili nie zwracali się tak do niego, gdy przebywali z resztą krasnoludów. W kompani mówili do niego po imieniu, jakby nie byli rodziną. Thorinowi to nie przeszkadzało, ale też lubił, gdy siostrzeńcy nazywali go wujkiem. To było kojące i natychmiast go uspokajało, przypominało mu o domu, który utracili.

- Czemu nie śpisz? – zapytał go, siadając obok. Z półki skalnej roztaczał się wspaniały widok. Nie dziwił się, że Kili wybrał to miejsce, by posiedzieć w samotności.

- Mógłbym ci zadać to samo pytanie.

- Nie będę spał w domu wroga.

- Pomagają nam, chyba nie są już takimi wrogami. – Kili spojrzał na wujka oczekując wybuchu złości, jak to zawsze bywało, gdy ktoś mówił dobrze o elfach, ale Thorin tylko westchnął.

- Wolałbym, żeby nam nie pomagali. Albo żeby pomógł nam ktoś inny.

- Szkoda, że to elfy wiedzą najwięcej. – mruknął Kili. Starał się zrozumieć nienawiść wujka do elfów, ale nie było go jeszcze na świecie, gdy zostali przez nich zdradzeni. Może gdyby wtedy żył, też podzielałby tę nienawiść. Z drugiej strony, inni z kompani byli świadkami zdrady, a nie podzielali opinii swojego króla.

- Szkoda. – przyznał mu rację Thorin.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Kili zajmował się swoim łukiem, ale od czasu do czasu spoglądał na wujka, niemal oczekując od niego, by coś powiedział. Lubił ciszę tylko wtedy, gdy był sam, jak przed chwilą, nie gdy ktoś siedział obok.

- Powiesz mi, co jest nie tak? – zapytał w końcu Thorin, nie odrywając wzroku od sierpa księżyca.

- Nic. – odparł Kili. Jeszcze chwilę temu błagał o przerwanie ciszy, ale teraz, chciał do niej wrócić. W ciszy nie musiał przyznawać się do głupich rzeczy, nie musiał się wstydzić swoich słabości. Nie chciał ich wyjawiać, nie przed swoim własnym wujkiem, przed swoim królem.

- Gdyby to było nic, spałbyś teraz w najlepsze. – Thorin spojrzał na siostrzeńca, tym razem on odwracał wzrok. – Kili, powiedz, co się stało.

Kili dobrze pamiętał ten łagodny głos, który ostatni raz słyszał, gdy był dzieckiem. Nagle powiedzenie prawdy nie wydało mu się już takie straszne. Czuł się, jakby znowu był mały i zwierzał się wujkowi z koszmaru, w którym trole chciały go pożreć.

- Chodzi o wargów. – szepnął cicho. Tak cicho, że Thorin z trudem go usłyszał.

- Co z nimi? – wiedział, że siostrzeniec potrzebuje zachęty do mówienia, dlatego nie przestawał pytać.

Kili pochylił głowę, jego twarz zasłonięta była teraz przez włosy. Thorin pohamował chęć, by je odgarnąć.

- Byłem... przerażony. – wyznał, znowu ściszonym głosem. – Wiem, że nie wyglądałem, ale te bestie mnie przestraszyły. Nie orkowie i ich wielkie topory, tylko to na czym jeździli. Kiedy kazałeś mi zastrzelić jednego, tego co stał nad nami, omal nie spudłowałem.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałeś wargów. – powiedział spokojnie Thorin, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Miałeś prawo być przestraszony.

- Fili nie był.

Oczywiście, Fili. Kili zawsze starał się być taki, jak jego starszy brat, bez względu na wszystko.

- Jestem pewien, że też był przerażony. – zapewnił go wuj.

- Nie było po nim widać.

- Tak jak po tobie.

Kili odgarnął włosy z twarzy i spojrzał na wuja.

- Nie powinienem się bać. Jestem wojownikiem i...

- Wciąż jesteś dzieckiem. – Kili próbował zaprotestować, ale Thorin uciszył go samym spojrzeniem. – I tak zachowałeś się dzielnie. Nie okazałeś strachu, walczyłeś, pomogłeś nam. Do ostatniej chwili zwlekałeś z zejściem do tajnego przejścia. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jaki ja wtedy byłem przerażony.

- Byłeś przerażony? – Kili wiedział, że to głupie pytanie, jego wujek nie mógł się bać podczas takiej małej potyczki. Walczył w większej bitwie, w której sam na sam stanął do walki z bladym orkiem. Czemu miał się bać kilku siepaczy?

- Bałem się, że tobie i twojemu bratu stanie się krzywda. Zwłaszcza tobie, bo próbowałeś zgrywać bohatera, byle tylko zagłuszyć czymś strach.

- Chciałem, żebyś był dumny. – znowu pochylił głowę, a włosy z powrotem zasłoniły mu twarz. – Żebyś nie żałował, że mnie zabrałeś.

- Nie pochwalam głupoty, wiesz o tym. – Thorin zauważył, że jego siostrzeniec nieco się skulił po ostatnich słowach. – Niemniej jednak jestem ci wdzięczny, że do ostatniej chwili osłaniałeś nasz odwrót.

Tym razem to Thorin odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy. Kili spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

- Znowu ich spotkamy, prawda?

Jak nigdy w życiu Thorin chciał skłamać, ale wyrządził by tym tylko więcej szkody, niż pożytku. Dlatego powiedział prawdę.

- Na pewno.

- Hmm.

Kili znów skupił uwagę na łuku. Thorin nigdy nie lubił jego zainteresowania tą typowo elfią bronią, choć bardzo się teraz przydawała.

- Jeśli znów je spotkamy. – zaczął, przejeżdżając palcem po cięciwie. – Co wtedy?

- O co pytasz?

- Co jak spanikuję?

- Nie spanikujesz. – zapewnił go Thorin. Wziął od niego łuk i odłożył go, tak że musiał teraz patrzeć tylko na wuja. – Już wiesz, do czego są zdolne te potwory. Dasz sobie radę.

- Co jeśli...

- Jeśli tak cię to martwi, w czasie walki trzymaj się mnie albo brata. Wiem, że w takim zamieszaniu to trudne i może cię zdekoncentrować, ale może poczujesz się pewniej.

Kili rozważał tę propozycję. Nie chciał wyjść na tchórza przed innymi. Mógł jeszcze znieść przyznanie się do strachu przed wujem, ale nie przed resztą. Śmialiby się z niego – nawet Fili – kpili, że powinien zostać w domu przy matce, a nie sprawiać kłopoty.

- Poradzę sobie. – odparł w końcu. To właśnie Thorin chciał usłyszeć. – Dziękuję, wujku. Myślałem, że będziesz mnie traktować jak król.

- Potrzebowałeś swojego wuja, a nie króla.

Kili uśmiechnął się, znów był sobą. Może w końcu poszedłby spać.

- Zostałbym tu jeszcze.

Może jednak nie.

- Powinieneś iść spać jak reszta.

- Teraz jesteś moją matką? – zapytał Kili i zaśmiał się. Thorin mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

- Uważaj na słowa, chłopcze. – ostrzegł go i wstał. Wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc wstać siostrzeńcowi. Pomimo niechęci, Kili dość szybko dał się podnieść. – Zabieraj swój łuk i kładź się. Musisz odzyskać siły.

- Ty też, wujku.

Thorin spojrzał na tę roześmianą twarz i błyszczące oczy, patrzące na niego z uwagą. Kili był pełen energii i naprawdę było mu żal zaciągać go do łóżka, ale podróż jeszcze się nie skończyła, ledwo co się zaczęła, potrzebowali każdych sił.

- Idź spać. – powtórzył. – Albo jutro będziesz nosił wszystkie nasze toboły.

Kili westchnął pokonany, nie było sensu dalej się sprzeczać. Gdyby spróbował, naprawdę mógł skończyć jako muł dla kompanii, nie wygrałaby z wujem. Nie, poprawił się szybko w myślach. Teraz jest królem, a nie twoim wujkiem, który cię pociesza.

- Idę. – powiedział i podniósł swój łuk. Nim wrócił do reszty, spojrzał jeszcze raz na Thorina, który spoglądał na księżyc, chowający się właśnie za chmurami.

- Wujku?

Thorin nie odwrócił się, ale Kili wiedział, że jest przez niego słuchany.

- Odzyskamy Erebor. – zapewnił, a w jego głosie nie słychać było żadnego zawahania.

Wuj spojrzał na niego, uśmiechał się tak delikatnie, że Kili omal to przeoczył.

- Tak myślisz?

- Oczywiście. W końcu masz mnie w drużynie!

Thorin roześmiał się, zrobił coś, czego Kili dawno u niego nie widział. Poczucie humoru wuja nigdy nie było wielkie, ale potrafił się śmiać. Odkąd jednak wyruszyli, to był jego pierwszy śmiech podczas tej wyprawy. Kili miał nadzieję, że nie ostatni.

- Idź w końcu spać.

Widząc wuja tak zmęczonego, Kili też nagle się taki poczuł. Bez słowa wrócił do reszty kompani i ułożył się obok brata. Minęło może kilka minut, gdy i Thorin wrócił i usiadł tuż obok nich. Kili wiedział, że nie przyszedł spać tylko wszystkich pilnować. Na kolanach położył miecz, który znalazł w kryjówce trolli. Naprawdę się obawiał, że elfy zrobią im coś we śnie.

Kili odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo potrzebował snu. A z wujem strzegącym go tuż obok nie bał się zasnąć.


End file.
